Merry Chris-WAH!
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "ELF! COME BAAACK!" Tao screamed. "You're too old for this," M-21 grunted. "Kya!" Raizel squealed, tumbling down the slide. "Low blow on Master..." "Let go of my hair!" Yes, chaos erupts as the group volunteers to spread the joy of Christmas to a bunch of brats- oh, sorry, angels. Crack Fic.


Tao's eyes shifted over to the man in the red suit, a grumpy man in the red suit that looked like he was going to kill someone. The look on his face showed that he really didn't want to be in this position, and his face matched the color of his suite right now. A grin came across the hacker's face as he plopped down on 'Santa's' lap. "I want my paycheck for- gah!"

"You're too old for this," the man grumbled, pushing Tao with a grunt.

"M! I thought we were friends!" the hacker whined as he got up from the filthy mall ground, dusting any offending dirt off his pants. Luckily, he didn't fall on the bubblegum that was left on the ground. That would've been a mess.

M-21 grumbled, adjusting his hat as he ripped off the ridiculous white beard on his face and threw it to Tao with an annoyed grunt. "It's itchy," he mumbled, his face having a slight shade of pink on it. Why was he doing this? Sure it was a class thing, but why were _they_ here?

He soon felt someone else plop down on his lap, and he knew it wasn't the kids. Because, it started at 12:00 PM. It was 11:55 AM. With a sigh, he turned around and saw, Takeo, who's blue eyes were staring up at him. "Not you too!" This got annoying, and old really fast. Don't these kids know that Santa can't grant wishes.

"I want a sniper rifle for Christmas," Takeo mumbled quietly, looking at M-21 with hopeful eyes, but could tell this was all meant to be a tease.

The werewolf rolled his gray eyes. "Don't you already have-"

"No, that got destroyed by Frankenstein when I was in the DA5," the modified human answered quickly, only to be pushed off by M-21, showing he had no interest in buying the purple haired boy a sniper rifle for Christmas. Those things can be expensive!

Tao whistled as he peered down the long white slide that the children would go down once they were done with visiting Santa. It was pretty high for a bunch of five year old kids to go down. Lots of screaming would soon be involved. "Wow! It looks like it's 50 Feet! We've gotta try this out after we finish this!"

Takeo frowned as he too, stared down the slide. "Why are we here anyway? It's a school thing, right? So… where are the children? Like, Shinwoo, Ikhan, Sui, and Yuna."

"That sounds like Mary Higgins Clark book…" M-21 said, trailing off as he leaned into the big chair that he was sitting in. It wasn't exactly comfortable, and the suite was stuffy. He just wanted to get this thing over with.

Tao sighed. "They're at the mall across the street."

"Ah…" Just when Takeo said that, a bunch of screaming children came running in, yelling "SANTA!"

"Did you know Boss is doubling our paychecks?"

"That's the least of my concern right now, Tao."

* * *

Rael grumbled as he was trying to keep everyone in line… while wearing a ridiculous elf outfit. "Stop it! Don't touch me, filthy human!" he shrieked as a young boy stared up at him with wide brown eyes, his little white haired companion also staring up at him. These kids were everywhere! Humans do multiply fast! "What are you looking at?"

"Are you really Santa's elf?" the brown haired boy asked, his big eyes staring up at him in awe.

"No, Santa's elves are nice," his white haired companion told him, both little boys observing Rael to the point it got him uncomfortable. "This one mean!"

"I'm nice! Just not to you brats!" the blonde Noble exclaims shooing them off to get a move on. He really hated these kids. Actually, he hates _all_ kids. They ask too many questions and always get in the way of things. Kids are brats. It's official!

The small white haired boy tilted his head in Rael's direction and whispered rather loudly, just to get him mad, "See what I mean?" The brown haired boy nods as they soon continued to stare at Rael as they made their way to Santa. Watching him like a hawk while giving him the 'stink eye'.

* * *

Takeo picked up a little girl with blonde hair that she pulled back in a ponytail, looking to be around the age of five. She stared up at M-21 as she was set down on his lap, a frown coming across her face. Her gold eyes slightly narrowed as she raised an eyebrow, observing 'Santa' with a straight and questioning look.

' _Why's she looking at me like that?'_ the werewolf thought, right now feeling uncomfortable due to her intense stare.

"Are you really Santa? Where's your white beard?" the little girl asked, staring at him with her wide childlike eyes.

For once, M-21 couldn't find any words, he was at a loss. But, with a heavy sigh he gave her his _best_ and _sweetest_ smile. "I'm his body double. Now tell me what you want for Christmas." There. This kid shouldn't know what a body double is. Granted, he shouldn't even have told her that he was Santa's Body Double. Why couldn't he say that he wanted to shave?

Dang it. Too late now.

"Body double?"

"I'm the other Santa."

"Where's the real one?"

"Six feet under."

"Okay! I want a toy where I can push people off a tower!" the little girl exclaimed happily, and somewhere the brown haired boy whom Rael was walking with sneezed. She couldn't really see the look on this 'Santa's' face, but the werewolf was glad she didn't know what 'six feet under' meant.

"Sure kid…." M-21 said wearily as Tao picked her up and pushed her down the slide.

The hacker soon tapped the werewolf on the shoulder, his eyes in a certain direction. "Why is he here? Shouldn't he be with Boss?"

M-21 turned around, and knew exactly who the _he_ was. His face paled as sure enough, there he was. The Noblesse was standing up on the far edge, dressed like an elf, and eating candy. The werewolf swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned back around to face Tao. "I don't know… it's nerve wracking-"

"We can't mess this up!"

"To make matters worse," Takeo started, his eyes shifting to the figure right next to Sir Raizel. " _He's_ here too."

The werewolf tilted his head back and mentally cursed himself. Of course Frankenstein was going to be with Sir Raizel! He's like a lost puppy when it comes to Raizel. A very dangerous lost puppy! With a Dark Spear. This is awesome. Just great.

They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice the little children that were waiting to tell 'Santa' what they wanted for Christmas. A cough was all it took from a small child in the background.

Tao's gaze turned toward the little brown haired boy that was staring up at him. "Hi there! What's your name?" he asked, bending down and giving the kid a wide grin.

The little boy's eyes widened as he squeezed his white haired companion's tiny hand. "B-" Just then, his little companion stepped forward, a scowl on the child's face.

"Why should he tell his name to a creepy stranger?"

 _Creepy. Stranger._ Those words echoed back in Tao's head as he went stumbling back into Takeo, who wore a look of confusion on his face. The sniper let out a sigh as he picked up the brown haired boy and set him on M-21's lap, who happened to let out a yelp.

"I want..all my friends to be happy!" the boy proclaimed righteously, his big eyes full of passion as M-21's jaw dropped. This kid was made of gold!

"Okay… kid. I hope you achieve your goal," M-21 said, giving the kid a small smile while patting him on the head. Takeo picked up the golden boy and brought him to the slide.

"I want to slide down with my friend," the boy says, looking at the white haired child.

Tao wanted redemption, so he went to pick up the little white haired boy, wanting to show him that he wasn't some creep! But, to his dismay, the kid outstretched his arm as a sign of stop. "I'll go on Santa's lap myself," the white haired boy states, his icy blue eyes narrowing.

The hacker watched as the boy went to M-21 and hoisted himself up on his lap, the werewolf seeming rather confused. As soon as he sat down and made himself comfortable, the white haired boy turned to M-21 who was staring boredly at him. "I know you're not real," he whispered. "But, I want my friend's wish to come true."

"That's it?" Lord, these kids were made of gold!

"Yes." And, the little white haired boy made his way over to his buddy and sat right next to him, and both boy's went down the fifty foot slide together.

"Who's next?" M-21 asked, keeping an eye on Raizel who was happily indulging himself in the candy, seeming to not care about the weight gain; because a Noblesse's metabolism must be really high.

Which, isn't very fair because everytime M-21 ate a burger, he would have to do extra steps on the treadmill so that Frankenstein's critical eye wouldn't notice the very small, tiny, mini, weight gain!

"Uh.. this little girl that looks like…" Takeo starts, trailing off as he observed the blonde haired overweight girl, her blonde locks held in tight bouncy curls. She wore a poofy light pink dress along with hot pink flats. She did a simple twirl to 'enhance' her look.

"Honey-Boo-Boo," Tao finished, crossing his arms as he started to snicker, only to be elbowed in the side by Takeo. "Gah!"

The little girl crossed her arms, mimicking the hacker as she gave him a displeased look. "My name is Peggy," she says with a bossy tone as Tao snorts and Takeo looks the other way. And, M-21 let out a sigh while Raizel tilted his head at the girl.

"My name is Tao," he greeted with a laugh as he moved forward, ready to pick up the little girl, only for her to move out of the way and glare at him. "The heck?" This has been happening a lot lately.

"I don't want to be picked up by you," Peggy counters, having a pouty look on her face as she tapped her foot.

Takeo peeked his head over as he looked at the little girl. "Who do you want to be picked up by?"

"Him," Peggy confirms, pointing a finger at Raizel, who had a small frown coming across his delicate soft facial features as he looked up from the book he was reading titled ' _Throne of Games'._ He seemed rather into the book, and driving him out of it caused a displeased frown.

M-21 let out a nervous laugh as he stood up, sweat pouring down his face as he walked over to assist Tao and Takeo. "He's just for show."

Peggy folded her arms once more and rolled her eyes, causing Tao to gape. "You pick me up, I will scream."

The hacker pushed Takeo forward, as if saying ' _Pick up the darn Peggy!'_ The sniper gulped, right now fearing the little brat more than the Boss, who was observing everything, but refusing to intervene. The magenta haired man took a step forward and started to lift up the girl, only to feel something yanking on his hair. "What the-"

"AHHH! HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" Peggy screamed, throwing her arms in the air as she was right now tugging also on Takeo's hair, him letting out a bunch of pained shouts. He takes it back! Frankenstein is freakier than this girl, but this girl hurt a lot more!

"Let go of my-"

"Hold it right there, sir! Put the kid down!"

Takeo turned around and winded up dropping Peggy, who fell on the ground.

Tao's jaw dropped.

M-21 paled.

Frankenstein face palmed.

Raizel sighed.

And Takeo, was escorted away by the police.

"ELF! COME BAAAACK!" Tao yelled, leaning over the railing as he called out for Takeo, right now being known as the ' _Pervy Elf who tried to Kidnap little Girl!'_ on the internet. Now it would cost the hacker his paycheck to get his comrade out of jail. He could see it now, his paycheck at his fingertips and soon it was running away from him.

The sounds of somebody setting their book down forced everyone's attention on the noise along with the person. "I will… pick Peggy up," Raizel states firmly, a look of anxiety coming across his face as he clearly didn't want to pick up this brat. ' _It's only for a moment…'_ he reminded himself. ' _A moment where a child will be wrapping their arms around you and…'_ Raizel shook his head, trying to flush the thought away from his mind as he took a step forward.

"Master…" Frankenstein started, only for the Noblesse to hold his hand up as a symbol of ' _I'll be fine.. hopefully.'_ The blonde human's face paled. Raizel has _never_ picked up a human, or anyone for that matter! He was about to get the most physical contact that he ever had in his life!

Raizel slowly started to lift up the girl, a look of uncomfortableness on his face as he awkwardly held her on his hip, but she was slipping. And she didn't like the feeling of almost slipping. She already fell down once today! Not going to happen again! Peggy, wanting to adjust herself… but she accidently kicked the Noblesse somewhere nobody in their right mind would want to be kicked. The dark haired Noble let out a yelp as he stumbled back.

"She just gave him a…" Tao started, his jaw dropping.

"A crotch shot…" M-21 finished, his eyes wide.

"Low blow on Master," Frankenstein growled, walking towards his master as everybody could feel a tint of dark spear power emerging from the blonde.

"Frankenstein I'm," the Noblesse started, his voice having a lot of pain in it. "I will be- Kya!" he yelped, falling backwards as he went sliding down the fifty foot slide, the high pitched squeal coming from his mouth as a loud _THUMP!_ was heard.

"Did he just?" M-21 wondered, confusion on his face. "Say 'kya'?"

Tao shrugged. "Kind of cute!"

Before M-21 could say anything he was shoved by Frankenstein, who was dashing down the slide to go get his Master, only for M-21 to go with him and both men somersaulting down the slide. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" they both shouted.

Tao took the stairs, finding it best to not get involved in the chaotic slide madness.

The werewolf was banging his head on the hard material the slide was made out of. Seriously.. what was it, iron? With a grunt, he pressed his hands on Frankenstein and shoved him off the slide. He was supposed to shove him away, so that both men would be free and be able to go get sir Raizel more easily. But, Frankenstein went falling off the slide, and knowing that he couldn't fly without causing a scene, he was doomed to fall all the way down to the ground. And somehow come up with a solution on how he survived.

M-21 wasn't afraid of the solution Sir Raizel was in. He was terrified of Frankenstein, and the Dark Spear energy seemed to be getting stronger. He gulped as a loud thud was heard, signaling that the blonde human fell to the ground, and he found it best to lower his head down and refusing to make eye contact.

* * *

Sir Raizel landed on the ground as he sighed in relief, pushing the little girl named Peggy off of him with a small grunt. Tao came running over to him and soon Frankenstein was at his side, a bruise slowly healing that was on his forehead and M-21 just got down the slide as well.

Frankenstein's gaze landed on M-21, and soon it landed on Tao. "I'm cutting your paychecks for this short," came the cheery response. Tao dropped to his knees as a smile came across the werewolf's face, thinking that he could get out of this with a slap on the wrist. "And, M-21, we'll be training."

He gulped. "We should probably break Takeo out of jail.." he said, trailing off as his gaze landed on Raizel. "How are you feeling-"

"I hate Christmas," the Noblesse said flatly, catching everyone off guard. "It brings pain…"

Tao got off the ground, dusting any offending dirt off his pants as he smirked. "Let's be jolly! Now we can get started on the New Years Resolution!"

"I'm not having kids. That's my resolution," Raizel states simply as he started to walk off, Frankenstein following after him.

"Ditto," M-21 grumbled, rubbing his back. Darn, that slide hurt!

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

Tao started to sob as he grabbed a random short blond haired kid who was passing by. "Mourn with me kid!" he exclaimed as he sobbed on the kids shoulder. The kid only frowned. "You'll never beat Devanto!"

Now, the child started to sob as well.

* * *

 _A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Did you catch the Tower of God stuff in here? Let me know if you did._


End file.
